legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarfminefan580/Archive
Dwarfminefan580 (also known as Dwarfy) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on April 30, 2010. He reached 12,032 posts in January 2012, becoming the 24th Maniac. He had 19,824 posts and 7 studs. As a newbie, Dwarfy posted at a rapid pace, averaging 100 posts a day, mainly in the Castle and Message Board Forums. In fact, he was one of the fastest users to get from Apprentice to Old Timer without spamming. Since then, he slowed his posting rate down a bit, but had joined several more forums. Dwarfy retired for a quite a few months in late 2010, but then became fairly active again. Topics & Roleplay Dwarfy was known as one of the LEGO Message Board's nicest and most helpful users. He liked to post topics, especially in the Community Chat Forum, where he had created 63 topics. Popular Topics *Time Off LEGO MB Speeches Podium *Adopt A Newbie *Have you seen .... Recently? *Remember Me? *The Final Guard Advanced *Do I Spam? *HOBBIES BESIDES POSTING! *Name the MBA Minifig! *Dwarves HQ *Users of the MB's News Innovative Role Play Activity *Silver Hawks HQ - Classics Role Play Forum *Monkey HQ - Classics Role Play Forum *Dwarves HQ - Kingdoms Role Play Forum *Atlantis Role Play (Semi-Inactive) *LU Role Play (Semi-Inactive) Beliefs If anyone asked Dwarfy what he liked to do best on the LEGO Message Boards, he would probably say helping newbies, and being there for his friends. He mainly posted in the Message Boards Forum, but had made many good buddies through roleplays including kyev10, Lindel1324, Arwin2, 10310, Rock-o-Ages, captainBrickmaster, and Eagleeyedan2. Users like to say that there wasn't a person on the LEGO Message Boards who didn't know who Dwarfy was. Dwarfy didn't like duplicate topics, and was doing his part to stop spam throughout the LEGO Message Boards. He was a member of the Final Guard, which was an elite group who solved problems on the boards, and frequently answered questions in the Message Boards Help and Suggestions Forum. He also wasn't a big fan of the New MB's either. On the Message Boards In late 2011, Dwarfy raced lego.minifig to Maniac, the penultimate rank on the LEGO Message Boards. He lost, but managed to beat gho8233 in a previous race to Maniac shortly after racing Mini. Dwarfy had only three different avatars since joining the LEGO Message Boards; the basic ninja (Apprentice-Craftsman) the classic smiley with an arctic hoodie (Craftsman-Artisan), and the classic smiley and red racing helmet with stars, which he donned at Inventor, and had ever since. Signature His signature was simply: -Dwarfy Trivia *Dwarfy had the second most topics on the LEGO Message Boards with 125+ total, second only to skulduggery77. *Dwarfy had an account from 2009 but lost the password and hadn't used it since he made the account he had now. *The numbers 580 are a news station his dad listens to. *He had recently started adding Жƒinal ₲uard €ouncil £eaderЖ to his signature because he was the council leader of the The Final Guard Advanced. *He was a huge fan of the LEGO Castle theme, hence his username. *Dwarfy was the lead member of the now inactive band Aerobrick. Dwarfy as a Craftsman.png|Dwarfy as a Craftsman Dwarfminefan580.jpg|Dwarfy as an Old Timer Category:Maniac Category:7 studs Category:2010 Archive